


all i can give you is an open door

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He's always in the shadows.That is until he's not.





	all i can give you is an open door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Hades and Persephone AU
> 
> Title from 'Persephone' by Third Eye Blind

It wasn’t the first time he’d shown up here.  Daisy usually busied herself with the landscape. A flowering meadow here, a fruit grove there.  Being a goddess of spring usually kept her busy. But not too busy to notice him skulking on the outskirts of whatever field she happened to be in.

He never spoke to her. In fact, he disappeared if she attempted to do so much as a wave, so she’d simply stopped trying. Daisy preferred him to stay rather than go, so she left him alone.

He was always on the edges of her periphery. In the shade, never in the sun. But he stood out well enough.

A man with a flaming skull for a head tended to, she reckoned.

Once, her mother saw him. Chased him off. There wasn’t much chasing involved, but her mother had attempted to barrel towards him. Whether she was going to attempt a fist fight with the being, Daisy didn’t know. All she did know was if her mother hated him, it just made Daisy like him all the more.

Her mother never told her the man’s name. Never spoke of him except to sneer and hiss.

After that one and only encounter with Daisy’s mother, he tended to wait until he was certain her mother would be gone before he’d venture a visit. 

Daisy had all but settled into this new norm. A secret admirer on the outskirts of her life.  It was a blinding surprise when he suddenly approached her.

“Come with me?” he asked simply.  Up close, he was frightening, but not at all in the normal, bad way. In an exciting way.

“Go with you where?” Daisy asked, looking down at his hand, extended towards her. “Where are you from?”

“I suppose you could say I’m what lies beneath,” he answered, somewhat cryptically.

Daisy frowned, still gazing down at the hand stretching in her direction.

The way she figured, her life was always going to be more of the same. What was the harm in a little difference now and then?

She extended her own hand and clasped it around his.

The second her hand touched him, Daisy gasped.  The flaming skull had disappeared, revealing the handsome man underneath. His dark eyes searched hers, and he asked her once again, repeating himself for her benefit. “Come with me?”

She nodded, shrieking in delight when he pulled her into his arms, the smoke and flames rising around them as her mother’s voice called her name.

He glanced over in the direction of the goddess, zooming toward them with uncanny speed.

“Hold on tightly, Daisy,” he murmured.

Daisy did as she was told, and the ground fell away from under them.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
